Shinigami Jealousy vs Quincy Pride
by Mina Kye
Summary: A jealous Ichigo takes some advice from some friends about a certain Quincy hanging out with a certain ninth division lieutenant. Can he make his plan pan out or will they fall through? (Sorry I suck at summaries...) IchiIshi, yaoi, slash


**((Mah! I'm SUUPPERR late with finally putting this up! I was requested to write this story by Cutegirly19 (I am so very sorry it took me forever to get this first part up! RL is a pain!) IchiIshi request it is! I haven't any idea how long this is going to be or how often I'll be able to update. (That is due to all the other stories I have to write chapters for – haha. And the million things for roleplaying and of course I have a real life like everyone else. x.x x) ) SO, in any case I have written a short first chapter since my brain is in a fog—again. But I do hope you enjoy the story! And thank you Cutegirly19 for requesting! –Love Mina))**

"Kurosaki, would you pay attention to what is behind you?" Ishida yelled, aiming arrows at the hollows around them.

"Urasai, Ishida!" Ichigo hollered back whilst slicing a hollow in front of him. The Quincy was making him loose his concentration—which in the long run could get one of them killed…or worse both.

As he was about to turn to take care of the monster behind, someone else's weapon cut through the hollow—making it disappear and leaving the substitute very confused. "What the hell?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yo, Kurosaki, you should be more careful!" A nearby male voice called out.

Ichigo blinked in confusion and looked around until his brown eyes settled on a black-haired male he knew. He rolled his eyes at the male. Hisagi Shuuhei had been getting on his nerves as of late. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why but he was and it was pissing the teen off.

"Yo, Ichigo?" Renji suddenly called softly—waving his hand in the orange-haired male's face. "Are ya in there?"

Snapping out of his momentary trance, Ichigo swatted the offending hand away. "Knock it off!" He complained.

"Hey don't get pissy just because we saved your ass!" Renji scowled—looking somewhat offended.

"Tch, whatever…" Ichigo muttered, whilst looking around for anymore hollows. Concluding that there weren't any more, he walked over to a nearby tree where he had stashed his body while he fought and stepped in.

"What are you two doing here?" Ishida asked, making his bow vanish as walked over to the two lieutenants with a questioning gaze.

"Taichou sent us here." The redhead answered.

"Why?" The orange-haired teen asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Because we got an alert sayin' that there was unusual hollow activity here." A wry smirk grew on Renji's face. "What's the matter? Can't handle a few hollows?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well, you obviously needed our help since you were almost eaten by that one." Hisagi piped up.

The orange head scowled deeper and crossed his arms. "Did not…"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "To the contrary, Kurosaki, if Hisagi-san had not stopped that hollow you would have been injured…or dead." He smirked faintly.

"Assholes…" Ichigo breathed, glaring at each of them and mostly at the black-haired lieutenant. Hisagi seemed to be looking at the Quincy a bit strangely and the said Quincy was totally oblivious to the action since he was shuffling through his book bag and looking for his book.

Renji bit his lip to keep from smirking and scratched the back of his head. "Do you all want to get something to eat?" He asked.

The substitute looked at him with an annoyed look. "And I'm sure _we," _he said, gesturing to Quincy and himself. "Have to pay."

A sheepish expression made its way across the redhead's face. "Well, we didn't bring any money…we just stopped by Urahara's for our gigais."

"I would have figured as much." Uryuu commented, finally finding his book and flipping it open.

Hisagi smirked. "Tell you what? I have a little money so I'll take Ishida-san for lunch while you two figure something out on your own."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed rather rudely. No way and no how was the lieutenant going to take Ishida out for lunch _alone_!

"Actually," Ishida said, marking his place in the book and closing it. "That doesn't sound so bad." He finished whilst looking up at the other brunette. He did actually find this particular lieutenant's presence more calming and actually somewhat wanted. "Let's go."

Hisagi grinned and started to walk away with the Quincy. This was his lucky day.

"B-but Ishida…" Ichigo's protests died down as the two were soon out of ear shot.

Renji chuckled and nudged the substitute on his shoulder. "You haven't told him yet, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" The other grumbled, still staring in the direction the other two had gone.

"Ishida," Renji said, looking on to where the other had disappeared into the distance. "You haven't told 'im you like him."

**((x.x Super short and most definitely not perfect, ne? Sorry…as I said before my brain is kinda in a fog from having a cold, just having a writer's block, and being busy with having a million other things to do…SO, since this chapter was so short I'll make sure the next is longer. I promise! I also wanted to thank one more time to Cutegirly19 for requesting this plot and pairing!))**


End file.
